Unusual Love
by EchoesInMyHead
Summary: It was Ginny Weasley's sixth year of Hogwarts. She excelled in every class- even Potions. She was so excited when she got her letter over the summer telling her that she would be promoted to seventh year..[Full Summary inside] FINISHED!


"It was Ginny Weasley's sixth year of Hogwarts. She excelled in every class- even Potions. She was so excited when she got her letter over the summer telling her that she would be promoted to seventh year, entirely skipping 6th; She was sure this had not been done before....School starts, and someone else notices Ginny- she's not a little girl anymore- And she in all of his classes! This year ought to be interesting...."  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story have been created and pretold by J.K. Rowling, the author of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, and the book currently in process, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I do not take credit for the characters used in this story; I only take credit for the plot.   
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
"But Muummmm, I can take care of myself, I don't need stupid Ron to watch over me anymore!" Ginny said impatiently, wanting to just get on the train.  
  
"I know you can dear, it's not you I want to be watched over- it's him. He gets in so much trouble now-a-days. He and Harry no longer have to think about Voldemort coming to attack Harry in the night- now that he's been destroyed, so they roam and think the school is theirs. Keep an eye on him for me, please. Now go get on the train, before you miss it!" Molly Weasley said hurriedly.  
  
Ginny smirked as she pulled her trunk up onto the train, and watched her mother hobble out of view as the train began rolling along on it's path to Hogwarts. _'It's going to be so good to be back.' _ She thought to herself, looking for a compartment that wasn't totally full. She found Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sitting in a compartment; Hermione and Luna motioned for her to come in.  
  
She slid the door open, and scooted inside, gave a great big hug to Hermione Granger, her best friend, and Luna Lovegood, a close friend of hers. Ginny sat down next to Hermione, as she herself sat back down and began to read a book entitled "Advanced Arithmacy: Grade 7"

"You read too much, 'Mione" Ginny said pointedly. Hermione only smirked, and continued to read. Ginny looked over at Luna, she was reading "The Quibbler" as usual; her dad runs the company. She looked over at Ron and Harry, they were talking about Quidditch...

"We're gonna win the cup again this year, I know it. We've got an awesome team formed. You as keeper; Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny as Chasers; and Dean and Seamus as beaters....oh and me as seeker" Harry said with a wicked white smile that made Ginny float. She noticed he'd gotten a bit taller, and his muscles were a bit more formed; She took it to her pleasing. Harry looked over at Ginny, and she blushed furiously and looked away to try and say something to 'Mione.

Harry grinned and said "Well hello, beautiful. How was your summer?"

"It was alright, me and 'Mione went to the states- pretty cool down there actually. Loads of people, not as friendly...but most are pretty okay." She said, trying hard (maybe a bit too much) to be casual. Her and Harry had started dating around Christmas last year, and ever since then, Ginny tried so hard to be perfect around Harry. She wanted him to like her, which she was confident now that he did; but she wasn't taking any chances- and she wanted it to stay that way.  
  
"Fine, Ginny, don't bother talking to your older brother!" Ron said jokingly.

"Alright, I won't." Ginny got up and sat next to Harry. "And how was your summer?"  
  
Harry grinned in Ron's direction, and looked back at Ginny and said "My summer was close to average for once. I didn't have to worry 'bout Voldemort, and the Durley's left me pretty much alone. I spent most of the summer either writing to you, Ron, or Hermione; or divising quidditch tactics." Harry was the quidditch captain now that Angelina was gone, and he loved it. They practiced a lot, but no one seemed to mind because practice was so fun.  
  
"Don't pull a Wood on us, Harry" Ron said smirking.  
  
The boys became ingrossed in quidditch again, and Ginny kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek, and told everyone she'd be back around three o'clock. The boys nodded, and Hermione asked "Where're you goin'?" Ginny just shrugged her shoulders in response. She wasn't quite sure where she _was _going.

She walked down the hall, and looked into compartment door windows. A few people waved, and Seamus came out and asked how her summer was, she had replied nicely that it was "ok" and that she was on her way somewhere, and Seamus went back into his compartment. She continued walking on her way, and didn't really pay attention to where she was going...  
  
"Oof!" Ginny said as she bumped into someone, and almost fell over. She was quite surprised when she did not hit the ground- a pair of strong arms had lifted her up and set her on her feet.

"Watch it there, Weasel"  
  
"Ugh, Ferret- shut it" Ginny said to the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. She looked up at him after she dusted of her pink spaghetti strap shirt and deniem skirt. _'Wow,_ she thought to herself _he's really grown up._

Draco was 5'11'' and his hair was longer, and not slicked back; it was dangling in his face in a very sexy way. He'd tanned a bit over the summer, it seemed he'd been into some kind of outside sport or work. He must have also been working out over the summer, because his stomach was flat and looked entirely muscle. His chest, arms, and legs looked like they had been considerably worked out, also.   
  
Ginny was not the only one noticing the person standing before her. Draco Malfoy looked Ginny up and down, and over again. She had grown to about 5'4'', filled out nicely, and in fact was '_Defininatly the sexiest Weasel i've ever seen. _Draco thought. Ginny was quite subtle about her staring, but Draco was not so much.  
  
"Keep your eyes to yourself, Ferret" She said smoothly.  
  
"Having a nice look never hurt anybody, 'specially if the person they're having a look at is so damn sexy." Draco smirked.  
  
"Ugh- men!"  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't know anything about men, you're going out with Potter."  
  
"And Harry happens to be a man- sorry to disappoint you, I know you had your eye on him!" She said.  
  
"Calm down, calm down. I was just...never mind. I'm gonna go find a compartment, wanna come?" asked the sexy blonde. Ginny hesitated, but in the end said alright. Draco took her hand and pulled her into the nearest, empty compartment. As soon as they got there, he let go and plopped down on a seat. Ginny plopped down next to him.  
  
_'What is she doing? I thought she'd sit in the oppisite corner, or across....not right next to me. Not that i'm complaining.' _ He smirked to himself.  
  
Ginny was studying this person in front of her that she'd known ever since she came to Hogwarts, he was in 7th year now, and still her brother and boyfriend's mortal enemy. She was, of course, a year younger, and he thought she was in 6th year- though this was not true. Over the summer when she and her brother had recieved their letters, Ginny and Ron had the same booklist--at first they thought it was a mistake, but then she read her letter.... '_Dear Ms. Weasley, You have been promoted into 7th year this school year, because of your exceptional grades and O.W.L.S......' _ She remembered it quite well.

"So, the littlest weasel and I, not fighting...actually speaking. It's not so bad" Draco said with a smile. Not a smirk, but a smile.  
  
"Malfoy, I told you to keep your eyes to yourself," she said nervously, pulling her skirt down a little. "Besides, why all of the sudden do you want to talk to me? I'm a low down Weasley, remember? Or is that staring problem of yours getting to your head...I SAID TO STOP THAT!" She said loudly as Draco looked her up and down again. She tried to keep angry at him, but he was soooo sexy, it was hard.  
  
"Calm down, jeez- you're going to have a heart attack at 16? Breathe in, breathe out. 6th year at Hogwarts is no place to have a heart attack." He said, trying to calm her, also no longer staring in another attempt.  
  
"Well then how's 7th year, Hogwarts?" She said slyly.  
  
"What?!?"

"Yeah, that's right Ferret, I got promoted to 7th year. Dumbledore said that my O.W.L.S. were N.E.W.T. standards, and he let me move up. AND 'Mione got head girl, and i'm the one person she's bringing to the Heads' dorms." She said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, I see. It'll be nice having someone to look at in my classes---JUST JOKING, ouch! Don't hit me!....anyways..I got Head Boy, and i'm taking Blaise with me..." Draco said, wiping the smile off Ginny's face. She had definatly not expected to be in the same dormitory with Draco Malfoy, or Blaise Zabini.  
  
The train stopped, and there was a clamboring from everyone trying to get off the train. Ginny said goodbye to Draco, and was surprised to get a small hug from him- along with a smile. Ginny hurried to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione- to be sure to get a good seat with them. Harry spotted her from a distance and called her over. When she got there, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they went to find seats at the Gyriffindor table.  
  
Draco was walking with Blaise Zabini, his best friend, and saw Potter's arm wrapped around Ginny. He felt his blood boil, but wasn't sure why he was jealous. But he knew that he did not want Potter touching Ginny..._his_ Ginny.  
  
"Dude- what're you staring at?" Blaise asked, looking in the direction of where Draco was watching Ginny.   
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing..." Draco said, prying his eyes from Ginny.

Ginny had noticed Draco staring in her direction through the sorting, and most of the dinner. Until finally, it looked as if Blaise had said something, because he too looked in her direction, Draco answered, and looked down at his food a took a few bites. _'I wonder why he keeps looking at me...must be something perverted'_ she figured.

"--Ginny? Hello? GINNY!" Harry said loudly, though he was sitting right next to her.

"Huh? What? OH, sorry Harry, I wasn't paying attention..."  
The next morning everyone got their schedules, it ended up that Ravenclaw had every one of their classes with Hufflepuff; Slytherin with Gryiffindor. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't mind...then again- they didn't have to bear with their enemies. Harry walked with Ginny from every single one of her classes to the next. The only time it seemed like Harry would leave her alone was when she said "I'm going to the library to work" or when she was in the shower. Some of the time he even went with her to the library. He didn't know the password to the Heads' dorms, so he could not get in there, but it seemed he followed Ginny everywhere.  
  
"Harry, i'm gonna go to find 'Mione, we haven't talked in a while." Ginny said one day close to Christmas break. She kissed him on the cheek and went through the Gyriffindor common room door, and went to the library to see is Hermione might be in there. She, of course, was to be found pouring over a book.

"'Mioneeeee," Ginny whined. "I'm so sick of Harry following me around everywhere, he goes everywhere with me, he even does homework with me- he just won't leave me alone. It was okay, at first, but now it's so irritating."   
  
"Mmm, ask him to give you space" Hermione said with out looking up from her book.  
  
"I don't want to hurt his feelings, i'm so soft..Eek!" Ginny jumped when she felt someone breathe into her ear and asked her to talk. She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco Malfoy, standing there in his robes and a dark green shirt and jeans.  
  
"Please, Ginny, I won't make you stay too long, I promise." Draco pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, sure, we can go." She said, and with that Draco pulled her up, grabbed her hand and began walking towards the Heads' dorms.  
  
"What does she think she's doing?!" Ron mumbled to hisself, as he saw Draco holding Ginny's hand, and them walking away somewhere. Ron walked over to Hermione and said "Hermione, do you know where Ginny is going with that ferret?!"  
  
"Ron, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It's none of your business where they're going. Ginny rules her own life, and you can't stop her doing what ever she's going do....which in fact is just talk to Draco in the Heads' dorms. The ones you don't know the password to..and i'm not telling you, so don't even ask."  
  
Ron groaned, but hurried in the direction of the dorms to see if he could catch up with Ginny. He rounded a corner and saw Draco and her still walking, still holding hands. "GINNY!" he called.

Ginny moaned, and turned around at the sound of her brother's voice. She pulled Draco to a halt, and waited for her brother to catch up with them. "What do you want Ron?" She asked as he got there.   
  
"To know what you're doing with this..._thing!"_

"I'm going talk to a friend, Ron, it's not a crime."  
  
"But you're holding his hand, and you're still going out with Harry!"  
  
"I'm only holding his hand because I didn't know where we were going, and Draco was leading the way, and he seemed in a hurry so I let him pull me along." And with that she urged Draco to keep going. He did not, in fact, lead her to the head dorms, but out by the lake where the giant squid was basking in the sun, and students were dangling their feet in the water.

As they stopped, Draco looked down at Ginny and asked "Are you really still going out with Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because i'd like to be in Harry's place right now, then."  
  
"Aww, Draco. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yeah, but look I don't wanna make you nervous or anything...so i'll just leave you alone."

"No, don't do that. I'm sick of hanging around Harry---that's all I ever do. He follows me everywhere. Let's go for a swim, okay?"  
  
"Um, sure..." he said, he had expected her to walk off, not invite him to swim.  
  
They went up to the dorms together, and changed into their bathing suits. As Draco heard Ginny come down the stairs, he turned around and saw her walking down in a small black bikini, with a towel in her hands. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she wrapped the towel around herself, so that she wouldn't get cold. She saw Draco looking at her, he was wearing Slytherin green swim trunks, and a black shirt. They smiled at each other, and silently went out for their swim. They had decided to get Hermione and Blaise to join them, so they were waiting for them by the entrance doors. When the other two came, they went down to the lake and the girls set their towels up in the sun, and layed down.  
  
"Waiit, I thought we were going for a SWIM!!" Blaise said.  
  
"Yeah, I did too!" Draco said in addition.  
  
"Well, we're gonna lay here for a while, then we'll swim, maybe." Hermione said. Both the girls layed down, and the boys jumped in the water. "I have a feeling they're going to do something..."  
  
"Yeah, me too" Ginny said as Harry walked up. "Hey, Harry...can we talk?"

"Definatly" he said looking her up and down in her bikini. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the oak tree.  
  
"Harry, I like you, I like you a lot...but..." Ginny started.

"I don't like where this is going." Harry said uncertainly.

"I'm not trying to be mean, and i'd like for us to stay friend- I really would, but our relationship is so boring. The only time we spend together is in class, or when you're following me. And when I don't want to spend time with you--you do!....i'm so sorry Harry."  
  
"I'll spend time with you whenever you want, just please. I don't want this to end." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Harry, I don't think there's anything more than a physical attraction. I'm sorry." With that, Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and said goodbye. Harry looked miserable, and Ginny tried not to look happy while he was still there, she just layed down by Hermione.  
  
When Harry had finally gone, Hermione said "What did you talk to him about?"

"I broke up with him. I really like him, but not as more than a friend with a physical attraction. Quidditch is going to be awkward later. Hope he doesn't knock me off my broom"  
  
Hermione giggled and said "He wouldn't do that."

Just as Ginny and Hermione had turned over, and closed their eyes, they both felt two men pick them up, run towards the water, and throw them in. They broke through the surface of the water and screamed at the two men. Draco and Blaise just stood there, cracking up. Ginny and Hermione jumped out the water and chased the two. Smiling and giggling, they finally caught them, jumped on them and sat on them to stop them getting up.  
  
"You two are going to pay big for that." Hermione and Ginny said smirking.  
  
The boys' faces grew worried looks, and Hermione and Ginny layed down comfortably on top of the boys- hoping it would stop them getting up...but....nope! The boys easily picked the girls up and tried to throw them back in the lake, but the girls would not let go of Draco or Blaise, hoping that they would be knocked in with them. It worked, and all four went splashing into the water. They came up and laughed, all got back out, and went to sit on the towels. Draco sat close to Ginny, and Blaise sat close to Hermione.  
  
"So, Ginny, how does it feel to be single?" Hermione asked, smirking.  
  
"Better, I'm glad I broke it off with Harry. I didn't want to hurt him, but by convincing him I still felt more than friendship was hurting us both." Ginny said, not noticing the sly way Hermione had asked her question.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait...when did you break up with Harry?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"Right before you two threw us into the lake. He walked by and I asked to talk to him, he obliged and I told him i'd rather be his friend."  
  
Blaise smirked at Draco, and Draco gave him snake warning eyes. He thought to himself _'If you dare say a thing to Ginny, i'll kill you Blaise.' _ Blaise thought to himself _'Mwhaha, i'm going to get Hermione to help me set these two up. It's obvious they like each other, and i'm going to help!...Maybe I can help myself out too..' _ He said the last part, eyeing Hermione dry her hair with the towel.  
  
Both Draco and Ginny noticed Blaise looking at Hermione, and supressed laughter. "I've got some homework to do for Arithmacy, sorry you three...I'll talk to you later." Hermione said, getting up and picking up her towel and things.  
  
"I'll walk you, in fact, if it's okay..I wouldn't mind having some help on my Arithmacy--it's a tad difficult for me" Hermione blushed, and said that she'd love for him to come.  
  
After the two had left, Draco and Ginny burst out laughing. "WE'VE GOT TO GET THEM TOGETHER!" they said in unison, and laughed harder. Draco had stopped laughing, but Ginny giggled softly. "Ginny?" Draco asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah Draco?"  
  
"Now that you've broken up with Harry--will you atleast consider going out with me? You don't have to..I know you probably don't want to go out with a Slytherin, but i'd love it. Maybe we could go to Hogsmade together on Saturday?"  
  
"I'd love to go to Hogsmade with you on Saturday. It'll be fun. And i'd also love to go out with you- Slytherin and all!" She kissed him on the cheek and left to go take a shower and dress. Draco layed there on his towel for about 5 minutes before he felt a breeze, and decided to go back inside. He walked into the dorm and heard the shower running, and ...

"...hold the red star proudly high in hand. We are the priests of the temples, of Syrinx. Our great computers fill our hallowed halls. We are the Priest of the Temples of Syrinx. All the gifts of Life, are held within are walls..."   
  
Ginny was singing. It was a Rush song, Draco knew it well. It was called 2112...he was surprised Ginny knew them, as they were an old muggle band- they'd be celebrating their 30th anniversary this year! Draco sat on the couch in front of the fire and listened to Ginny sing and then heard the shower go off. He went upstairs to his room, and heard Ginny humming. He took a quick, 10min shower, and got out and put on some khaki shorts and a black shirt. He went down stairs and found Ginny still humming, and doing some homework. He did not see Hermoine, or Blaise and assumed that they were upstairs, in Hermione's room...and knowning Blaise- they were not doing homework...  
  
Draco sat next to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek, and said "What'cha doin?"  
  
"Some potions essay..ugh, no offense but...I HATE SNAPE."

Draco laughed and said "No offense taken.." he helped her out with her essay- he was exceptionally good at potions, they were easy for him. He did not know why. Don't ask.  
  
"Ginny! Hurry up, or Filch won't let us out!" Draco yelled up the stairs to Ginny that Saturday, they were going to Hogsmade.  
  
"I'm coming! Just hold on! I need to find my other shoe!!" She screamed back. She hurried down the stairs in a denium skirt, and a green spaghetti strapped shirt. She slipped her other flip-flop on, and ran out the dorm door with Draco's hand in hers.

"Just made it." Filch said greasily. "Be glad i'm nice, or I wouldn't let you go!" He looked as if he would like nothing better than to make them stay. Ginny giggled, and Draco supressed a laugh, and out the doors they went to the town of Hogsmade. They were walking, hand in hand, in silence. It was not an awkward silence, they just were not in the mood for talking.  
  
"DRAKIE...ew, Drakie you can do SO much better than that! Why not come with me to Hogsmade instead?" Pansy Parkinson threw her words at Draco, but they did not seem to offend him. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, but she dared not let them fall, she dared not let Pansy have what she wanted.  
  
"Pansy, you're such a bitch. Leave Ginny alone, she's sexier, smarter, and nicer than you- so you have NOTHING to talk about. So go with Goyle," that's who she seemed to be walking to town with, "and take your infuriating attitude with you."  
  
Pansy stood there, dumbstruck- she had not expected any kind of remark. She continued to just stand there, as Draco tugged a little on Ginny's hand, and got her moving.  
  
"You didn't have to stick up for me, Draco..." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Ginny, you knew I would stick up for you- even if you had been with Harry at the time. I'm not gonna let some nasty whore talk bad about you. I know you know that I wouldn't let that happen." Draco said, as he wiped away the tears that finally fell from Ginny's caramel brown eyes. "Shhh, Ginny, stop crying. Come here, come here" He said, and pulled her into him, and held her until she stopped crying.   
  
"Draco, no one is gonna be accepting of this relationship except maybe a few of my friends, and Blaise. No other Slytherins, and definatly not many Gryfinndors. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati....Luna will be encouraging, she's a Ravenclaw."   
  
"Ginny, I don't care what anyone thinks of us going out. It's their problem if they don't like it. Not our problem, let them think what they may. Would you stop going out with me just because someone thought badly of the relationship?"  
  
"No, of course not. It's just so hard and emotional when people try and get you down about it. But as long as you're there with me it'll be okay."

"Well i'll be there all the way. I promise." He handed Ginny his jacket as the October wind blew against her cheeks.  
  
Ginny woke up Christmas morning and saw that Hermione had of course, woken up before her, and was in the shower singing a song by The Weird Sisters that Ginny did not recognize. She smiled, and hoped out of bed and got dressed, she had taken a shower the night before. She pulled on a shirt that read "Don't let your mind wander by itself, it's too small to be too far away" and some jeans that she hadn't worn since April. They were tight, but long. She walked down the stairs and saw Draco and Blaise sitting down on the floor, sorting the presents into piles of who they were for.  
  
"Merry Christmas, my beautiful baby!" Draco said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Ginny." Blaise said. He smiled, and Ginny noticed why Hermoine thought he was so handsome. He had a great smile. She didn't think it was as sexy as Draco's- but it must be good enough for Hermione. She smiled back at him, and told them both Merry Christmas. She sat on the floor next to Draco, and kissed him on the cheek. For about 3 minutes she helped them sort the rest of the presents, everyone's pile was considerably larger than hers- but her pile had never been this big!  
  
"Merry Christmas, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise!" Hermione came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Merry Christmas" The three said in unison. "Well what're you waiting for? Start opening those presents!" And she plopped down next to Blaise, and handed him a present from her. And Ginny handed Draco a present, from her.   
  
Draco looked at the small box, carefully pulled off the bow, and wrestled with the taped paper. He opened the box to find a nice, new watch. It was silver, and looked very expensive with a blue face.   
  
"Thank you, baby, but ya didn't have to." Draco said, knowing that her family did not have much money. He picked up the silver bow, and tied it into Ginny's long curly hair.  
  
"Oh, yes I did." She said, and picked up a present and handed it to Blaise, as Hermione handed one to Draco. Draco found inside his a book entitled "Quidditch, A Sport of Intrest" and Blaise found inside his a black shirt that said "Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love!" Blaise immediatly swapped the shirt he was wearing for the new one, and they all laughed.  
  
They opened the remainder of their presents, Hermione had given Ginny 2 books, a really cute skirt, and a black sweatshirt. Draco had given Ginny a few really nice necklaces, and some shoes he said he made Hermione help him pick out, and a kiss under the mistletoe. Blaise gave her a great big teddy bear, and a great big hug to go with it.  
  
"Oh my! Dhautine is so sorry, misters and misses. Was told to come clean, that no one was here. So sorry. So sorry." A house elf yelped through the doorway.  
  
"It's quite alright, Dhautine, you can still clean, we won't bother you. But maybe a bit of hot chocolate for the four of us? It's awfully cold." Blaise requested. The house elf bowed it's head and backed out the door. It returned a few minutes later, with a tray of four mugs and a pot of hot chocolate. "Thank you, Dhautine" the four chourused.   
  
"Welcome sirs, and misses. Would misses like blankets?" She asked, Ginny's shirt was short sleeved, and so was Hermione's, but they refused politly, and pulled over their new sweatshirts.   
  
"Would you two mind entirely if me and 'Mione went someplace for a while?" Blaise asked, and pulled Hermione to her feet.  
  
"No, of course not" Ginny said, and Draco motioned for them to go ahead. So Blaise and Hermione left through the door of the common room, and were not to be seen until dinner. As soon as they had gone, Ginny found herself being pulled into Draco's lap.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny looked up into those sexy silver eyes and smiled. She was glad that Harry and her were over, and Draco and her were happening.  
  
They sat in the common room for a few hours, and decided to go to the Christmas feast. They went down to the Great Hall, and were greeted by Hermione and Blaise. The four went into the Hall, and saw Ron, Harry, Luna, and Lavender all sitting at one table. There were two tables set up- but Ginny looked at Hermione and nodded. They had to spend Christmas with Ron and Harry too. Ron was, after all, Ginny's brother- and Harry was a great friend. So the two started walking over to the table where the other four sat, and they felt hands hold them back.  
  
"We can't sit over there." Blaise pointed out.  
  
"Are you crazy?!?" Draco inquired.   
  
"We're not crazy. Draco, Blaise---Ron is my brother; I have to spend Christmas with him. And I don't exactly want to blow Harry off either. Luna and Lavender are also friends of ours. Come on, we won't let them hex you." And Ginny and Hermione pulled Draco and Blaise over to the table. The girls immediatly plopped down in front of Lavender and Luna, and made the two boys sit in front of Harry and Ron. Definatly not what they wanted.  
  
Ron eyed the boys, and said "Hello Hermione, hello Ginny- Merry Christmas."  
  
"Hey Ron, Hey Harry" Hermione said cheerfully  
  
"Hey Hermione" Harry said.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, and wonder why he hadn't said hello to her. "Hi Harry, Merry Christmas."  
  
"Mmm, you too" he mumbled.

Ginny decided not to bother him about it any further. All the boys were awfully quiet to one another, and only speaking at all when someone said something to them. Ginny could tell Draco was unconfortable, finished up her pie, and asked Draco if he was done. When he said yes, she took his hand and pulled him up, started walking off, then changed her mind.  
  
"Merry Christmas Ron, Merry Christmas Harry." and kissed them both on the cheek. She smiled when she saw that Harry's smiled seemed to brighten, as if he was genuinly happy now- not pretending. After that she relaced her fingers with Draco's, and they walked off. Their first intention was to go to the dorms, but Ginny said she'd rather be alone with him for a while- and she knew that Blaise and Hermione would go in there, so they went out towards the lake. They got there, and Ginny used a spell to produce steam from her wand, and melted a patch of snow for them to sit on the ground. Draco sat down, and pulled her down and she crawled into his lap.  
  
"Draco, are you still messing around with that Weasel?!" came a voice. They turned around to see who it was. It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Bitch, I already spoke to you about this...go away." Draco said, giving her a looked that would have made anyone with a heart quiver. Not Pansy.  
  
"That's no way to speak to your baby girl on Christmas." Pansy said, obviously trying to get him to leave Ginny, and go with her.  
  
"I'm not speaking to my baby girl that way, I was speaking to you. My baby girl is sitting right here in my lap. And I love her. Now go away."   
  
"...ugh.." and she walked off, without anything more.  
  
"Thanks again Draco...I love you too." She said timidly.  
  
It was the first time they had ever really said they LOVED each other. But they knew that they meant it. They knew that it would just make them stronger together. They went up to the common room, and saw Blaise sitting in the corner of the couch, Hermione on top of him, with her legs outstretched and head against his chest. _'That's probably about the cutest picture i could take of Hermione, or Blaise.' _Ginny thought with a smile.  
  
Draco and Ginny had just sat down together when there was a knock on the common room, so Ginny stood up and went to answer it. She pulled open the big door and saw Harry standing there, looking upset.  
  
"Ginny, will you come talk to me? Please?"  
  
"Um..yeah, i'll come." she turned to Draco, Hermione and Blaise, "I'll be back in a little, i'm gonna go have a talk with Harry"  
  
" 'Kay" they said.  
  
Ginny grabbed her sweatshirt, and went out into the corridor with Harry. Harry held out his hand to take hers, and she obliged.  
He lead the way down the corridor, around a corner, up these stairs, through this passage...  
  
"Hey guys, I fancy a walk...i'll be back later" Draco said, picked up his sweatshirt and followed Ginny and Harry out the corridor. He did not trust Harry alone with his baby. He followed them down a corridor, around a corner, up some stairs, through a passage, on and on again. He did not know how far they went, but he knew that he would not find his way back very fast.   
  
"Harry, where're we going?" Ginny panted and clutched her side with her free hand.  
  
"Not much farther, Ginny." Harry said, he didn't seem winded from the long walk, but Ginny suppossed this was from his playing quidditch for so long.  
  
They walked for about 5 more minutes, and Ginny found herself in a room.  
  
"Where are we?...Harry?" She looked around and saw him staring intently at her.  
  
"We're just in an empty class room, no one's ever used it. Peeve's doesn't even come in here, and I find that it's peaceful and a good place to think. Something's always going on everywhere else..."  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Her caramel eyes looking into his vivid green ones. He remained silent for a minute or two.  
  
"Ginny, I still love you, and I don't understand what happened to us...or why you're going out with that ferret now, when you can have me." He said quickly.  
  
"Harry..." Ginny started, "You're such a sweet person, and I love you too- but only as a friend. There was nothing between us, it was just a physical attraction, with a few extra things. I enjoy being with you, and I hope we're still friends. But you and Ron need to get over the fact that I and Draco are going out, and that Hermione and Blaise are doing so. I know that Ron and you are upset with us, because they're Slytherins, but they're also really nice people- who treat us well. I choose Draco over you because I feel something when i'm with him, something I don't feel with you, something i've never felt with you, love....I'm so sorry Harry." She went to leave, and didn't hear anything from Harry, she turned to look at him, and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I thought you were leaving?" Harry said, looking at her.  
  
"I am....but you're not gonna tell me bye?"  
  
"Bye."   
  
"... how bout a hug or something...anything?...I don't like when you look upset." Harry got up and walked over to the doorway where she was standing, and looked down at his feet. Ginny rolled her eyes up at the ceiling, and then took a second look. _' Oh no, not mistletoe. Well I'll just kiss him, but just a peck..maybe it'll cheer him up' _ "Merry Christmas, Harry" and pointed up to the ceiling. Harry looked up, and then looked at Ginny. Was she really gonna..? Ginny leaned in, and layed a small kiss, partially on Harry's lips. Partially on his cheek. He closed his eyes, and was disappointed when she had not deepened the kiss. He missed her kisses, and at that point realized that he may never have one of her kisses again. She smiled at him, and walked through the corridors, trying to find her way back to the common room, when she heard a voice.  
  
"Ginny! Wait up!" Harry was running towards her. "You're gonna get lost. I'll walk you back to your common room."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
Harry and Ginny walked in silence all the way to the common room, and Harry gave Ginny a hug goodbye, and she walked into the common room.

Draco watched Harry and Ginny, and listened to what they were saying. She told Harry that she loved Draco, not Harry- that she had never loved Harry. This definatly put a smile on Draco's face. She started to leave, and then turned around and asked Harry to say goodbye to her, and he walked over, and she pointed up at the ceiling, and Draco saw mistletoe. He was not pleased. She couldn't kiss him. Not after she told Harry that she did not love him, that she loved Draco. Draco waited with bated breath, and then Ginny kissed Harry. He couldn't believe it. But then again- it was just a friendly kiss. Right? _'I'm gonna follow Harry and tell him to leave my baby alone. And then i'm gonna go find Ginny and asked why she kissed him....wait--then she'll know I followed her. Well then I won't say anything. She won't say anything about it, so neither will I.' _ He left the empty class, and saw Harry chasing after Ginny, she turned around and they walked back the way they had come. Draco decided not to go back right then, so he turned and went outside and sat by the lake. He thought for a while about Ginny and about how much he truly loved her. Malfoy's were not suppossed to feel the emotion of love, and Draco broke that. He knew that this was not a petty crush. This was most definatly more.

"Hey Ginny, what took so long?" Blaise asked as soon as Ginny walked through the door.  
  
"I was talking to Harry, but we went to some empty class room, and it took a while to walk over there. We only really talk for like 10 minutes..."  
  
"Oh, what did Harry want to talk about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing really, i'll tell you about it later."  
  
She went up to her and Draco's room, where they had pushed the two beds together and Hermione had done a sort of spell and had made the two beds into one. She lay thinking about Draco, and how much she loved him. She wondered where he was. The shower was not running- so he was not in the shower...she shrugged and figured he'd be back later. She got up out of bed and went over to the window. She sat near the window and looked out it, down to the lake. She saw someone sitting there, under the big tree, and wondered what they were doing out of the castle so late. She looked harder, and squinted her eyes and saw the moon reflect in silver eyes, and on blonde hair. That was Draco.She put on a jacket and went down the stairs.

"Where're you going now, Ginny?"  
  
"Down by the lake- Draco's sitting down there. I just wanna talk to him."  
  
"Alright, we'll see you later" And they went back to reading a book, Hermione curled up on Blaise's lap- and Blaise holding the book as they silently read.  
  
She walked down to the lake, and saw Draco sitting there- under the tree- looking out over the lake. A few owls skimmed the sky, but there was no other activity on that cold December day. Ginny sat down next to Draco, wordlessly. Draco felt the warm presence, and pulled Ginny under his arm.  
  
"Aren't you cold, Ginny?"  
  
"No, not enough to leave you here and go inside. What're you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm just thinking...how'd your talk with Potter go?"  
  
"Harry told me that he still had feelings for me, and asked why I chose you over him, I explained to him that I feel love when i'm with you, and that i've never felt that with him. When I went to leave- I changed my mind and turned around and asked him for a goodbye hug or such, and we were standing under the mistletoe. I gave him a friendly kiss- nothing deepened- and then he walked me back to the common room. What're you thinking 'bout?"  
  
"Wow, i'm surprised you told me that you kissed him...I thought you would've kept it to yourself. I was just thinking about you, and how much I love you. It seems that everyone who's going out with someone only feels a petty attraction. I feel so much more around you, Malfoy's are not suppossed to love, but you give me that."  
  
"Of course I told you that I kissed him, keeping it to myself would be as bad as lying to you, and I wouldn't do that. Being truthful is so much more respectful. Were you really out here thinking about how much you loved me?"  
  
"Yes, because lying to you would be disrespectful." He looked at her and smiled. She returned the gesture.  
  
Ginny woke up from a long, tired night of celebrating the end of the year exams' ending. She got up, and looked around her and Draco's room. It was so bare- they had taken everything down the night before, and made sure they hadn't forgotten anything. The year was over, and today was their last day of Hogwarts. Ginny was going to miss everyone so much, but knew she would keep in touch with her most important friends. Draco had asked Ginny to move into an apartment with him during the summer, and promised that he wouldn't ask her to get married yet- that he would let her settle in.  
  
Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise went down to the feast with mixed feelings. They were happy that their school lives were done with. But not so happy that all their friends would be parted from them now. Ginny was nice to everyone all day, and even said hello to Pansy. Pansy had not returned the favor- and had gone extremly red when Ginny told her to have a wonderful life, and that she hoped that she succeed in whatever she did.  
  
"Please, please. I know you are excited- but I need you all to settle down." Dumbledore's soft voice echoed through the hall. "I will not give any more words, as Ms. Ginny Weasley is going to come up- and speak to us all. She has prepared a speech and I hope you will all be kind, and listen to her."  
  
Ginny stood, and walked up to the front of the hall where Dumbledore was standing. She gave him a small hug and smile, and turned to face everyone. All faces looked at her- none with any expression but happiness, eagerness, or excitment. Pansy had long since left the hall, and was the only one who was not nice to Ginny that day.  
  
"Our final, and best year, has come to pass so quickly. We were small, and unwise when we considered that letter from Hogwarts. Many of you did not know that you were of wizarding families, many knew and did not expect a letter from the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now we are older, and our school years are gone. The events in many of our years will effect us for the remainder of our lives. Some people will not be so lucky, and will not have many good memories from school. I know that this is the happiest day so far, in our young lives, for many of us. I also know, that it may be the most depressing. Seven years we have been at this school. Seven years we have gained and lost friends. Seven years we have learned all we can keep inside out small heads. Today we leave this school with heavy hearts and smiles on our face. Many of our friends we will not hear from for years to come. Many we may see, and work with, everyday. I hope that the years left on all of your lives are good ones, and I hope that you can enjoy them to the fullest. With that, I leave you to enjoy your day, and make sure your owls know everyone- and where they live!" There was applause that filled the hall, and Ginny stepped down, and walked back to her seat. Many people patted her on the back, or said "great job." Ginny sat down next to Draco, and smiled. She looked up to see Dumbledore going back to give a few more words.  
  
"Very well chosen words, Ms. Weasley. Seven years we have seen your faces, and now you are to be gone. You will probably not see many of your teachers around, but feel free to contact any of us. Please enjoy your day, and make sure everything is packed. You will leave for the train in an hour or so. Go on outside, and enjoy the sun." He stepped down, and the hall rumbled with chairs moving, and people leaving. Almost everyone went outside, or up to the dorms to check that all their stuff had been stowed away in their trunks. Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione spotted Ron, Harry, Luna, and Lavender and went out to talk with them. Ron had finally asked Luna out, and they were happily dating. Lavender and Harry flirted so much that it got annoying, and Ginny finally told Lavender that Harry wanted to go out with her, and she bluhed in his direction and they started dating. Blaise and Hermione were still happily living their lives together, as were Draco and Ginny. Blaise, Ron, Draco, and Harry had made a pact to try and become friends, and not to fight around the girls.  
  
"Ginny, when you get home- are you just going to pack everything else and move it all out? Or are you going to wait a while?" Luna asked Ginny. Luna, Harry, and Lavender had been informed that Draco and Ginny were going to be living together....Ron had not.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Ron asked Luna.  
  
"Ginny. She's moving in with Draco sometime during the summer."  
  
"WHAT?!?! Ginny why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Because, I thought you'd over react."   
  
Everyone laughed, and Ron attacked Ginny with tickling fingers.  
  
They went home on the train an hour later. They did not want to get off the train, and never see each other again- so they made sure that they would write to the other seven. They got off the train smiling and laughing, huging and saying last goodbyes.   
  
"Draco, you have to come meet my mother." Ginny said uncertainly.  
  
"Um..are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, now is good a time as any to let her know i'm moving in with you." So they walked over towards a short Molly Weasley. Ron and Hermione, Luna, and Harry, Lavender, and Blaise were already over ther. Molly was being introduced to Luna, Lavender, and Blaise.  
  
"Mum?" Ginny said, she was immediatly attacked by a hug. "Mum, I missed you too but...This is Draco Malfoy. Draco and I have been going out since October. Um...I am going to move into an apartment with him this summer- I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, we had been so happy to be expecting you back. But that's quite alright. Hello Draco, it's nice to meet you. Treat my daughter well and you'll always be accepted into the family."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am"  
  
"Oh, Handsome, and polite." Molly pointed out.  
  
"And sweet, and intelligent, kind, tall, dark, handsome, fun..." Ginny started trailing off, and everyone laughed.  
  
"It's going to be a wonderful life." Ginny said- and looked up at Draco. Their time had come, and Ginny knew it. Now was when they needed to live their lives. To make it the best.   
  
Ginny moved into a condo with Draco, in mid-June. They moved everything in, and unpacked everything. The house was lived in by the next week. Everyone always floated by the house, and the eight people stayed great friends. Ron and Luna were engaged, Lavender and Harry were having a young love, Blaise and Hermione turned out to work at Hogwarts- Hermione the Head of Gyriffindor house, and Transfiguration teacher. Blaise taught Defense against the Dark Arts. Ginny was a healer, and Draco turned out an Auror. During the year after school had ended, in mid-July, Draco got down on one knee, and asked Ginny to marry him. She obliged and they got married on October the 11, the same day they had started going out. Three years later, they had a child named "Caramel Skye Malfoy" the child was enrolled in Hogwarts, and had a happy life.  
  
A/N: How did you like my story? It's not the best- and it's only the first fanfic i've ever written. I hope it's alright, and I wrote it all- and then published it so that you would not have to wait on the next chapter and such. I know it's one long chapter- but I think it's better that way. It took about 4 days to write, and I s'pose I could have made it longer. I don't want to work too hard on this one, or else I won't have any ideas for anymore. I'll take any constructive critism, but please don't be rude. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
